Final Retribution of the Uchiha
by Driretlan Valentine
Summary: Yorimi Uchiha and his little brother, Shoji risk their lives to seek vengeance on the Hyuuga clan for creating the Sharingan and in turn, Itachi. They quickly realize though that they must take their fight to a deeper, darker lever.
1. Introductions are an Order, I Believe

"Himuru!" a woman's voice screeched. "Himuru! Find Shoji and Yorimi!"

The man named Himuru, wearing a green cloak and a torn gray training jumpsuit nearly dived down a flight of stairs when he heard his wife screaming. "Izumi, what's wrong?" he call in a very concerned voice. When she didn't reply, he ran to the front of the house, and saw what he could only describe as a nightmare when he looked out the window. Several people lay dead on the ground, including his wife. He couldn't see any signs of struggle, but only the look of utter fear and despair in the eyes of those lying dead on the ground.

Having a general idea of what had just happened, Himuru flew back up the flight of stairs and picked up Shoji, his newborn child. The site of him filled his heart with hope, if only for a few fleeting seconds before another scream near his home brought him back to reality.

"Kame, please forgive my actions. I haven't a choice," he calmly said. "Yorimi," he called across the house. When his eight your old son, a genin with lots of potential and chakra control that would humble some chounin ran into the room, his father handed him a bundle of blankets containing his two month old brother. "Yorimi, I need you to go. Get out of the house, and get out of Konoha. Do you understand?" his father said.

"Wait… what? Why? What's happening?" the boy said, with tears gathering around the edges of his sharingan.

"Don't question me, you got it? Now go! Get out of here before it's too late!" his father commanded in a loud, yet pained voice.

"But where should I go?" the boy asked.

"Anywhere, just not here," he said. "Please Yorimi, do this for me. We could all die very soon if you don't do this for me. Now please, just go!" he commanded.

Yorimi stared up at his father and took the bundle containing Shoji. Without a word, the genin opened a window, looked to his father one last time, and leapt out the window. Before quickly leaping out of town, he glimpsed an avenue by his home, and saw several bodies in the street. _What is going on?_ the young genin asked himself over and over, but he did what he was told, not wanting to let his father down. _What about my mother? Where is she? _he thought over and over. _Why wasn't she there to say goodbye?_

He went on thinking like this while he pushed his way through the thick jungle of fire country, and decided that his best route was to try and head to night country, a peaceful place that he had heard of after his father returned from a spying mission that lasted over a year. Remembering exactly who his father was made Yorimi feel better. His father had looked at him with so much fear, and so much hopelessness and had been so insistent on Yorimi leaving so quickly that something had to be wrong. A chounin hunter-nin who rarely did anything under an A rank mission wasn't someone anyone should mess with.

Still, what was happening to his clan?

Yorimi Uchiha continued to leap through the trees while unbeknownst to him, his home was being utterly wiped out by Itachi Uchiha. It wasn't for another several days of hard traveling and little rest before reaching the eternal darkness of Night Country that Yorimi heard the news of his home, and the fate of his family. He also learned of a sole survivor found in the area: Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother. Yorimi remembered how ambitious and powerful Itachi was, and the rumors that he wanted something called a Mangekyo Sharingan. All the worry and fear that was running through the boy distracted him from the fact that his eyes had gained a second tomoe. It was another day or so before he was able to clear his head that he realized his eyes improved.

Yorimi spent several years in the foreign land. Since the people of the Hidden Night Village had learned of the tragic destruction of his clan, they agreed to shelter the two Uchias. In this time, Yorimi witnessed several things that his parents should have by all rights seen. Shoji's first words, his first steps, his first tomoe advancement…

_Wait, _Yorimi thought. _He's barely old enough to hold a shuriken, but he has a second tomoe already?_ the genin thought. Shoji's second tomoe had appeared in his right eye, which was very strange for a three-and-a-half year old. Lifting a hand to his own eye, he felt a wave of sadness as he hadn't been able to bring himself to train since they arrived in the Hidden Night. The Night-nins had refused to allow him to train, fearing the same outcome for their village as the Uchihas' home. So, instead of training Yorimi found every scroll and book relating to the Sharingan that he could find, and in turn every scroll about the Byakugan he could find. As the years passed, and he and Shoji grew older Yorimi finally asked if he and Shoji could be allowed into the ninja academy in the Hidden Night village.

The request stirred the village, and caused an uproar when the Yurokage and the Council couldn't agree on what to do. Finally, after another four years of hoping, pleading, threatening, and all out begging on Shoji's part, the Yurokage aloud Yoromi and Shoji to enter the Night-nin academy.

Yorimi: 15 (oldest applicant to the Academy for his class, however he dominated everything put forward to him)

Shoji: 7 (looking to his brother for support, Shoji grew to be a powerful student in the Academy, and passed the exams with excellent grades… though he could never figure out why all his Kage Bunshins were stronger than they should be…)


	2. What's all This Now?

**Heh **heh, this is fun! I like Naruto as a sandbox world, so writing something like this that's actually seperate from Naruto himself is a lit of fun. Hope you like this!

"Hey Shoji, wait up," a young girl called. Her name was Suzume Midori, and her family was a highly respected one in the Hidden Night. She and Shoji had become friends shortly after the Yurokage allowed him and his brother into the academy. The two were in the same classes mostly, so they were often close by. The examinations were coming up soon, and the two were together a lot of the time practicing various jutsus. Of course Shoji was able to get down the basic skills, Suzume was having problems with the hardest of the four required skills, the Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu. Of everything they had to do, this skill was the most difficult because it forced everyone from a young age to build up chakra reserves, as well as have the chakra control necessary to have a wall thick enough to withstand some form of attack.

"Hi Suzume, what are you up to?" Shoji asked politely.

"Nothing much. Just been working on the Mud Wall," she said with a smile.

Shoji who had only acknowledged her by greeting her didn't even turn to look when he asked, "Think you can get a strong enough wall up next week?"

"Can I? Just watch," she said, suddenly smirking as she made several seals with her hands, and said "Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!" Her face puffed out, and suddenly she let out a torrent of mud from her mouth that slowly took the shape of a wall.

"Your control's gotten better," Shoji said almost indifferently. "You'll probably pass the exam, but don't be too confident."

Suzeme glared at Shoji in the dark of the eternal night, not realizing that he could see her angry look with his Sharingan. Ignoring the look, the Uchiha went on to say, "Have you noticed that we're basically the most advanced students in the class? We're only eight years old each, but we're better off than a lot of the other students," he said.

"You silly boy, it's because of our bloodline limits," she said, with a sudden giggle. _Is he really so naive?_ she thought.

"Bloodline limit…" he said thoughtfully. "Oh, you mean like my eyes!" he said, suddenly upbeat. "I always knew that I could learn jutsus a lot faster than everyone else, and even memorize what the teachers want me to learn anyway," he said. "So it's a what kind of blood that does it?"

Suzeme probably would have had a very large sweat drop appear next to her head if she was in a more lighted area. "I said it was a bloodline limit. They're passed down from generation to generation. Mine lets me use my mind to do something called Gen-Jutsu without hand seals, but I really don't know what that means," she said, proud of what her family could do.

The two continued on to the academy, where they were about to have a Nin-Jutsu test on their Kage Bunshins. Just outside the city though, trouble was brewing.

"Yorimi, you take the left side. I'll go to the right!" Yorimi's 'special Sensai' called out.

Startled by the fit man darting past him, Yorimi barely had time to look up from a seal he was sketching on to a scroll to see two Shinobi running across the dark plain outside of the city. Making out both of them with his Sharingan, a flash of anger surged through him. Darting to catch up with his Sensai he yelled to him. "Hey you idiot why'd you give me the big one!"

"That oaf should be easy for you to deal with… this other guy on the other hand… oh shit!" he yelled as the two advancing Shinobi created several Kage Bunshins and attacked the two of them head on. "Like I said, stick to the one on the left. You'd be better off," his Sensai said.

"Right!" Yorimi called back. "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he called as he threw a shuriken at the larger man. A moment later, the tool turned into several shurikens that all blew into other shadow clones.

"Hey, you finally got the Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu down. Congrats!" his Sensai called as he drop kicked through one of the smaller man's Shadow Clones.

Yorimi barely noticed the compliment though, as the larger attacker tried making more Kage Bunshin. "Oh no you don't. Suiton: Hahonryu!" (Water Release: Rapid Crasher) Yorimi said as he made several hand seals. Raising his hand, a huge burst of water, easily created with the high humidity of the plain was formed, blasting the intruding Shinobi several yards back.

"Again, not bad," his Sensai said, now standing right behind the 16-year-old. "Here, let me finish him," he said. "Bunshin Daibakuba," he calmly said. A puff of smoke later, a clone ran from Yorimi and his Sensai to the other Shinobi. He barely had time to react as the clone made a running dive for the Shinobi, who was still trying to get back on his feet.

The shout of pain that coincided, and was quickly cut short by the ensuing explosion made the young Uchiha avert his eyes. Even though they were Sharingan, the extremely bright light from the explosion was enough to make them sting a little. Looking off to the right, Yorimi saw the body of the other Shinobi. He had apparently drowned in a swamp that Yorimi knew couldn't have been there before. What's more, the water was green, and it was frozen too.

After the explosion died away, Yorimi walked up to the frozen Shinobi. A wave of fear gripped him when he got in close enough to see the headband on the dead ninja.

Sound.

Alright, here's the next chapter. I still like to think of the first one as the Forward, like an intro for this chapter. I really like reviews, so please don't be afraid . Oh, and I'll mention right off that I don't know Japanese, and I have had a little help from at least a few people (and… Wikipedia shhhh).

**New Jutsu:**

Earth Release: Frozen Swamp

It's like Jiraiya's Swamp of the Underworld, but it freezes moments after creation. The water is green (rather indicative of a swamp), and only inhibits movement. But since it freezes in less than two seconds movement only needs inhibited a little so that the target trips and freezes.

**Other:** The Yurokage is the leader of the Hidden Night Village. Yuro, as a friend told me means Night, so Night Shadow sounds fine. Now, if anyone has any suggestions or gripes about how I'm writing, don't be afraid to say as much. I'm going to try and use a minimal amount of actual Naruto characters, and have the story take place a safe amount of time after the actual series ends… but considering I don't really know when/how it ends, I'm taking liberties. Finally, the setting is going to be original as well, except for _maybe_ an adventure or two into Sound Country. The rest will come together soon though.


	3. Captured in the Night!

Have I ever mentioned that I don't own Naruto, and have never, do not, and will not make any profit from writing this? I guess not. Well, I guess that's as good as any other disclaimer out there.

"Hey, you guys alright?" a new voice asked on the dark plain.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just had a squabble to take care of. Our academy student here managed to knock out that Chounin. Then again, he was a bit of an oaf…" Yorimi's special Sensai said.

"I see. Same deal as before?" the new man asked.

Yorimi recognized him as one of the Yurokage's Guard-Nin. He had never actually seen him this close in person before, but he knew he had to be strong.

"Yeah," his Sensai said. "We killed these two. I have no idea if there are more coming though."

"Right. Ichuga, I want you to take this one and get to the Tower. I'll find the other."

Nodding quickly, the Chounin darted towards Yorimi. Even though he could track his movements with his Sharingan, he couldn't keep up with them and soon felt a fist being thrust into his gut. His vision began to fade to black, and Yorimi blacked out.

"Alright Shoji, see you later!" Suzeme called as Shoji took a turn down another road.

"Yep, see ya'!" he called back. He began walking down a road towards the home he shared with Yorimi and Ichuga-Sensai, but suddenly a stranger jumped in his path.

"Hey kid, come with me," he called.

Shoji started to see several flower pedals falling to the ground, seemingly out of nowhere. Wandering what was wrong with the sky, he rubbed his eyes and unwittingly saw through the Gen-Jutsu that the stranger had cast on him.

"Oh screw it. Just don't make too much noise and we'll be fine," the man called as he leapt towards the eight-year-old academy student.

"What's going on?" the boy cried out. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," he called, quickly making five clones of himself that ran off in separate directions.

Landing on the ground, the Guard-Nin cursed as he saw the boy running off. "Of course, that weird Bloodline Limit of his must have seen right through the Gen-Jutsu, and saw my sudden leap," he said thoughtfully as he got up. "No matter though. He probably doesn't have the chakra reserves to keep those clones alive for very long anyway. It's going to be too easy hunting him down," he said to himself. _That is, he better not escape me again_, he thought.

Running down an ally, the real Shoji leaned on the wall, and slowly collapsed to the ground. _What just happened?_ he thought to himself. _Who was that man? How did I escape him?_

"Ha! Found you already. Now be a good boy and just come with me. Don't worry, I won't-" the man said before being cut off by someone else.

"Daskaga, you're scaring him," a new voice called. It was a woman's voice, but before Shoji could get a look at her, he felt a sting in his neck, but soon passed out from the dart that stuck into it.

Yorimi faded in and out of consciousness several times following the fight on the plains outside the walls of the Hidden Night Village. He wasn't sure who was carrying him, or where he was for that matter. He was blind-folded by a very powerful bind that he was sure was more than just fabric. Then again, he didn't seem to have the energy to even turn on his Sharingan, but these details were soon forgotten as Yorimi slipped into blissful unconsciousness again.

This time around though, he knew something was different when he came too. When he awoke, he found himself in the middle of the Hidden Night, except he registered it as a dream when he realized the large amount of light coming from the Yurokage's Tower. It shown down on the city like a searchlight, and lit everything up for Yorimi to see. At first, he felt afraid that someone would see him, and catch him, and bring to the Yurokage, or even throw him before a bloodthirsty Council. These fears were quickly discounted when he realized he was all alone.

_Where am I? Is this a Gen-Jutsu?_ he wondered to himself. He discounted this idea when he activated his Sharingan, and saw nothing. Literally nothing. It's as though nothing was there, except for what his mind wanted his senses to register. _So this is what it's like to wake up to a dream,_ he thought. He had heard stories of how some people could be conscious in their own dreams, but never thought of how that was even possible. After a little while, he managed to confirm that it was a dream when he tried wandering to a part of town he was sure he had never been to before, and things began to fade out. The ensuing fog and blurriness acted as a barrier for his own thoughts. He tried the top of the wall, and that acted as a more direct barrier. He was trapped in the Hidden Night, and he didn't know how to wake himself up.

Unable to think of anything better to do, Yorimi decided to go to the Yurokage's tower, and see what was causing the light. The town he walked through was eerily quiet, especially when his own steps made no noise. Stopping in his tracks, he realized that there was no noise. He tried screaming out as loud as he could, and using various kinds of rather noisy (and otherwise destructive Jutsus). Not only was there no sound, but the intended targets for several of the Jutsus remained unaffected. It seemed that the only aspect of the world his mind created for him that reacted at all was the ground he walked on, and the searchlight that followed him where ever he went.

Finally reaching the entrance to the relatively large complex, the searchlight ceased, and the doors flung open. Stepping inside the complex, he thought he would move into oblivion, as he saw nothing before him but a dark shroud; a pitch black, seemingly impenetrable fog floated before him. He pushed through and into a scene that he never would have imagined, or thought he could imagine considering it was his own mind he was in.

He was in a very large hall, with lots of open space and several gigantic stain-glass windows on the walls. The walls themselves seemed to have been made of large stones that were very old. At the front of the hall, opposite of where he had entered he saw several large obelisks, many of which were cracked and falling apart.

"Where am I?" Yorimi asked himself. He was suddenly acutely aware that his ears had started working again, and that there was a noticeable buzzing sound coming from the front of the hall. "It's only a dream, right? Maybe I need to get up there anyway," he told himself. Making his way to the front of the hall, the buzzing got louder, and louder, until was almost unbearable. He was so close though, and the front of the hall was just another couple steps… just one more step. So close! "AHHHHH!" he called out in pain as he thought he could feel his ears bleeding. "NO! I won't give up now!" he bellowed. Yorimi took one final step forward, and collapsed on an obelisk.

A sudden jolt told him that he was okay again. The buzzing was gone, and ears were fine.

"Very good, but can you beat this?" a distant voice called out. Craning his neck, Yorimi hardly had time to sidestep the sudden blast of fire that had come towards him. He his himself behind an obelisk, and remained there until the fire stopped. "Who are you?" he called.

"YOU," the other replied.

_Me?_ Yorimi thought. _Then why am I hiding from myself?_ Using this rational , he stepped out from behind the huge pillar, and barely had time to shriek as several Shuriken flew towards him.

"Huh. You're not as slow as I thought without the Sharingan helping you. No matter, I'll just have to be more direct," the doppelganger called out.

Yorimi barely had time to look up before the obelisk fractured into several smaller pieces, and started to rain down on him. Thinking fast, he made a few quick hand seals and said, "Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu," and quickly tried to use the mud to patch up the pillar as quickly as he could.

"Slick, but that won't even save you now," the other Yorimi yelled as he launched towards the original.

"What do you want with me?" The original yelled as he narrowly sidestepped a fist yearning to make contact with his face.

"To show you how weak you really are!" the doppelganger replied.

"That's enough!" a new voice called. The two Yorimis looked to see who was speaking, but only saw a shadow. "Yorimi Uchiha, you fool! Why are you trying to kill yourself?" the shadow asked.

"I wasn't attacking anything! His crazy clone of me tried to kill me," Yorimi replied with an edge on his voice.

"Is this true?" it asked.

The attacking doppelganger melted away into a shadowy form, and floated up to the other shadow. "Yes," it said. "My apologies, master."

"What's going on here?" Yorimi called to the shadows. "Why are my dreams causing me physical pain and fear?" he cried.

"It's because there's something effecting your thoughts. Maybe a Gen-Jutsu, I can't be sure. Either way, you shouldn't have anything to worry about inside your own head," the shadow said.

"I hope so," Yorimi said, as a sudden draft chilled him to his bones. Looking back to the spot where the shadows were, Yorimi noticed that the rational one was gone, as was the one that had shown itself as a doppelganger. "So what do I do now?" he asked himself.

The answer showed itself clearly as though it had been waiting for him to ask. Another man appeared in the large room, and attacked. This man seemed unfamiliar to Yorimi, and had no distinguishable characteristics except for one detail: his eyes.

_Sharingan_ Yorimi thought to himself as the new being matched every move Yorimi made. _This must be Itachi! _

"You're right, of course," the being said to him as it suddenly made a move towards Yorimi.

"You killed my family - YOUR family - OUR family!" Yorimi called, as he sidestepped a Shuriken. Little did Yorimi know that the real Itachi was much more distinguishable in real life, as was he far more dangerous, but seeing as Yorimi had very minimal experience in the Shinobi world outside of the Hidden-Night, his mind improvised to make up for the lack of hard information.

"What of it?" the Itachi-shadow shouted. "You've studied bloodlines enough now to know that it might have been blind ambition that drove me to kill everybody," it said.

"Or maybe a flaw," Yorimi said, realizing that Itachi couldn't actually hit him.

"What? A flaw? You're kidding… I killed everybody!" the thing said while firing off more Shuriken.

One of the Shuriken Itachi threw dug into Yorimi's shoulder. _Why couldn't I track it?_ he yelled in his mind. Realizing his Sharingan wasn't tracking them anymore, he ran to hide behind an obelisk again.

"Yorimi! Why do you hide from the murderer?" one of the shadows called from a perch near another obelisk.

Yorimi sat in hiding behind a slowly shrinking tower, not even daring to look behind him to see what Itachi was doing to it. "He's not at fault for this!" Yorimi screamed. "It's not his fault he was born into what he did! It's not my fault that I have the same problem. I have to get revenge on whoever made…" he started to say.

The attack on the obelisk stopped. Itachi roared in laughter. "What Yorimi? What? Say it! Say what who you need vengeance on," Itachi's image jeered.

Yorimi stood, walked away from the destroyed pillar, and turned to face Itachi. "I need to defeat, to seek vengeance on the ones who created us. I need to destroy the people thought they could become better when they tampered with our lives," Yorimi said. A flash of anger made Yorimi keep going in his own mind. "I read somewhere that the Sharingan is a descendent of the Byukagen, which is a Bloodline Limit kept in a clan from my homeland. I know what I need to do, and I know that it's what needs to happen."

The fake-Itachi, the shadows, the pillars, the room, and everything around Yorimi vanished. He was enclosed in darkness, until he saw a door open some distance away from him. There was a bright light on the other side, and Yorimi ran towards it. The closer he got, the heavier he felt. It took every ounce of strength that he had to reach it, but when he finally did…

Wow, this is a lot more fun than I imagined it would be. The dream scene means a lot, and there's a cause for it later on. It's probably easy to predict what Yorimi is going to try and do now haha.

I'm still waiting for my first review on this, as well. I don't mind very much though, but it would be **very nice to have some feedback so I have the motivation to keep going on this!** That, and I know at least a couple people are reading this --

Another note: This does take place some time in the future, but since I haven't reached the end of the Naruto series, I'm not exactly sure who from the Hyuga clan, along with the branches of the clan, survives to the end. If anyone could just give me a rundown on who's still alive to this point (outside of the English dubbed version of the anime) that would be great!


	4. Flight from the Hidden Night Village

I don't own Naruto, and I'm not making any profit, but you know what is a good way to make money? Selling you soul to an eccentric millionaire!

"Yorimi, Yorimi wake up-" he heard a distant voice say. "Please wake up," he heard again, with an accompanying sob.

"Sh-Shoji? Is that you?" Yorimi said weakly. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt heavy so he gave up.

"Brother! You're awake!" Shoji cried in relief.

"Shoji…" Yorimi struggled to say.

Dimly aware of what was happening around him, Yorimi nearly blacked out again. The encroaching darkness almost had him, but he heard Shoji calling out for help. He came back to reality again when a pair of hands brought him to a nearby chair.

"Wait, where am I?" Yorimi murmured.

"Somewhere safe," he heard someone say.

It took Yorimi a moment to recognize who was speaking. Realizing who it was, he shot up out of the slouch he was in and said, "Ichuga-Sensai!"

"Now now kid, don't get too feisty on me," Ichuga said, laying a hand on Yorimi's chest and laying him back down in the seat. "The I had to cast some strong Gen-Jutsu on the Guard-Nin that were trying to take you and Shoji away. I hadn't used some of those techniques in a while, so it took more out of me than I thought it would."

"Wait, so what's going on?" Yorimi asked.

Shoji replied almost on cue. "They're trying to kick you and me out of the village!"

"Not only that," Ichuga said, "But they want to hand you over to the next Sound-Nins that come this way, and be rid of you."

"That's… that's unbelievable!" Yorimi cried, leaping up again.

Ichuga laid him back down again, this time a little more forcefully. "C'mon kid, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that," he said.

"What do you mean? I feel-" Yorimi started to say. Slowly looking down his front, he saw several things at once. First, a pile of bloody bandages on his lap. Second, an entrance wound from where a Shuriken had imbedded itself in his dream. "I thought it was just a dream though…" he said.

"What, that spastic fit you were in?" Ichuga said, chuckling. "We all thought you were having a bad reaction to the tranquilizers I used on you. But, when you started bleeding uncontrollably, the Guard-Nin tried to finish you off. That's when I decided to act and take you to my home," Ichuga finished coolly.

"Then how did Shoji-"

"I went out to get him when I managed to stop the bleeding," Ichuga said, pushing a pair of goggles that were starting to slip down his face back up his forehead.

"YOU MEAN YOU LEFT ME ALONE HERE DIEING!?!" Yorimi yelled, bolting upright again.

Laying him back down more forcefully this time, Ichuga said - with a sweat drop by his head -, "Kid, I had to. Your condition was stable and Shoji was in danger. Do you have any idea what be happening to him if I didn't rescue him?" Ichuga said, suddenly pointing at Shoji. "Now settle down so I can finish changing your bandages. Now sit up a little, not too fast now. There, now hold still…" Ichuga said.

Yorimi tuned out his Sensei though, and lost himself in thought. The wound in his chest was real, so what did that dream mean?

Yorimi's mind was made up when Ichuga finished the new bandages. Before he could finish saying, "There ya' go kid, good as new!" Yorimi was already saying, "I have to kill them."

"What did you just say big brother?" Shoji said with a tone of fear in his voice. He had been sitting silently, listening and watching his brother and his brother's Sensai the whole time, but never voiced anything until now.

"The Hyugas. They're the ones responsible for this. I have to kill them," he said, clenching his fists together.

"Now now kid, you're not even a ranked Shinobe yet. If I've done my research correctly, those Hyugas would finish you before you even knew you were under attack," Ichuga said.

"So what then? I'll train, and learn new Jutsu so I can fight them!" Yorimi said.

"It's deeper than that kid. There's only about three Sharingan-bearers in the world right now. Two of them are in this room, and the other one's an amazingly strong Sounin in Konoha, and he only has one Sharingan, if I have my facts straight," Ichuga said. "I'd drop this little quest if I were you. You don't want to know what would happen to you if you went through with it," he warned.

A silence weighed heavily in the room. "Yorimi, Shoji, we cannot stay here for long. When I escaped the Guard-Nin with Shoji, I overheard them declare me as a A-Class Missing-Nin. They have orders to have me captured, then severely punished. Odds are, that means death for me. It won't take them long to retrace my path to this point, so we need to get out. Can you stand at all?" he asked.

Slowly, Yorimi rose to his feet. "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure I can move too," he said. After saying it, he threw his hands to the wound and doubled-over. "Argh… there's still a problem though," he stammered.

"What is it?" Ichuga asked, taking a step forward. The look in his eyes was completely sympathetic, but nearly visible flames burned the look away when Yorimi simply said:

"I haven't eaten since this morning and I'm starving!"

"You idiot we have bigger things to worry about. We can get food later!" Ichuga shouted back.

"What if we have to fight? I'm already weak as it is, so why don't you just give me something!" Yorimi retorted.

"Listen kid, I'll give my fist if you don't… what was that?" Ichuga said. While the two fought over food, Shoji laughed and backed his way into the kitchen, not wanting to get involved. Since he entered a different room, he could hear more happening around him than just the shouting. He heard several thuds on the roof, and heard feet moving outside. He had a bad feeling about what was happening, so he ran back to Ichuga and Yorimi.

"Both of you, shut up! People are coming!" he said.

The two, holding each other by the throat and shouting terrible oaths at one another froze. Neither of the three moved until outside, they heard "Summoning Jutsu!"

"Wait.. That voice…" Ichuga said. Realizing who was out there he yelled, "Yorimi, Shoji, get behind me," and went on to make several hand seals. "Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!" he called. One final seal later, a large puma with plate-armor appeared in front of him.  
"Lord Ishikawa, our old friend Daskaga decided to show up. Prepare yourself," he said. It barely had time to leap to the door before a fully grown bear barreled through it. "Everyone, run now!" Ichuga cried as the two animal summons squared off. "Lord Ishikawa, could you hold them off for a little while at least?"

_**Of course, Ichuga. Just don't expect me to be able to move very much for a while**_, his summon replied. The bear got up on its hind legs and roared, but the puma dive tackled it in a flash. Very quickly the room turned into a pile of splinters, blood, and animals rolling around. The two squads of Guard-Nin that were at the front door were basically blocked, and none of them dared enter Ichuga's home from that entrance. One of the fifteen-man Shinobe squads leapt to the roof to join the one already out there.

At the back entrance, Ichuga used a special Kage Bunshin that could take, and give a beating to clear the way for his, Shoji's, and Yorimi's escape. They flew down the road, but were quickly pursued by the two squads from the back of the house. Because of Shoji's age and Yorimi's injury, they could only move so fast so Ichuga lead them from the rooftops down to the street level. It didn't take long for them to be surrounded by several of the Guard-Nin though, and soon they had to stop completely. Ichuga, Yorimi, and Shoji found themselves completely surrounded. The three stood in a tight circle, each of them preparing to fight. Ichuga's Kage Bunshin formed a second circle around them, a dozen or so giving the three on the inside some breathing room. Still, another thirty Guard-Nin had them surrounded, and some of them seemed strong enough to make Ichuga worried.

Acting fast, Ichuga made some quick hand seals, and paralyzed half of the Guard-Nin around them with a shadow-paralysis Jutsu, and had his Kage Bunshin attack the remaining Shinobi. "Yorimi, Shoji, quick make some clones. Have them attack everyone I just paralyzed."

Yorimi and Shoji were caught off guard by the sudden order. When they didn't move, Ichuga quickly said, "Listen, we're in this together. I can't fight all of them off. Either you two help me out here, or we all die right now!"

Nodding quickly, the two brothers made their Kage Bunshin. Yorimi managed five, while Shoji managed three. "Make more!" Ichuga yelled as the clones set to work. "We still need seven more. Come on you two!" he yelled.

The two brothers nodded, but when one of the Guard-Nin broke through the quickly breaking line of clones Ichuga made, he landed a kick in Yorimi's chest. Seeing his brother fall to the ground and his bandaged chest redden with blood, something went off in Shoji's mind. He made the seals, and yelled, "Kage no Bunshin," so loud that even the clones beating the paralyzed Shinobi turned to look. They saw a brilliant flash of light as Shoji's chakra rippled through the air around him, and thirty new Kage Bunshin appear. The only person who didn't see this was Ichuga, who quickly yelled, "Get those clones in the fight now, kid!"

The new clones nodded, and set about beating any Guard-Nin they could get their hands on. One Guard-Nin voiced his amazement at the strength of the clones, and his frustrations that they didn't explode when he pierced its shoulder with a Shuriken. "He's not even a Genin! Why can't I kill these damn clones?" he asked rhetorically before getting pummeled by three of them.

The Shinobi that Ichuga had trapped were nearly finished when the last of his own clones, as well as Shoji and Yorimi's initial wave of clones were wiped out. Seeing one Shinobi left standing, Ichuga called out, "Ninja Art: Total Vacuum Jutsu," and killed the Shinobi before it could draw in another breath. "Hey, did you two see that one? I think you two could really… hey, what the hell?" he cried.

Ichuga turned and saw both Uchiha lying unconscious on the ground. He had been too busy with the Shadow Paralysis to see that Yorimi had been kicked in his injury, and Shoji had burnt threw his Chakra reserves with the huge wave of Kage Bunshin. "Damn it. Some guardian I'm proving to be," he murmured to himself.

_**Master Ichuga, are you OK?**_ a voice boomed through the air. Seeing his summon return bloodied after fighting the bear, and quite possibly the third squad of Guard-Nin that he knew must have been at the front door Ichuga smiled when he realized his choice for a contract paid off.

"Yes, I'm OK. These two though are in rough shape. Think you can carry them out of the village?" he asked.

_**I'm low on energy, but I'm sure I can make it, Master Ichuga**_.

"Please, call me Chief. All this Master stuff doesn't seem right. You're the all-powerful one here," he said as he laid the two Uchihas on top of his summon.

_**I understand Chief Ichuga**_, the puma said as he and the tired Shinobi leapt off towards the town wall.

"No, just Chief. That's what everyone else calls me," he said in the dark of the night.

Meanwhile, in the Yurokage Tower, the Yurokage watched as the two dots made their way towards the wall. "Yorimi," he said knowing no one could hear him, "I bid you good luck on your quest. The Council distrusts my stand on this, but I know you'll work towards a better future for us all."

Righto. Chapter Four ftw! I haven't gotten a single review yet, and I'm getting a little sad :'( however, I'm still writing this for the fun of it. The story's in my head, and I've put too much into planning it to let it go to waste.

**New Jutsu:**

Ninja Art: Total Vacuum Jutsu. A-Rank Jutsu. User: Ichuga. It's one of his own creations, and is just one in a series of air-related attacks. They aren't really the same as Roy Mustang's attacks, but more like it shifts various molecules in the atmosphere around someone around so that they aren't near that person. The ensuing vacuum, well, you get the idea.


	5. Let's get going!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, but I do own your soul.

Yorimi opened his eyes to a very blissful setting. The sun hadn't risen in the east yet, but the dark of the night was quickly being stripped away. Around him, the plain was quiet. Yorimi got up, and walked around the camp a little. He quickly noticed Shoji was still fast asleep, but Ichuga-Sensei was already gone. Yorimi was a little concerned over his Sensei's departure, so he activated his Sharingan to try and track any movements around the plain.

Yorimi quickly realized that things were simply too quiet. He quickly ran back to the campsite and wake up Shoji.

"Hey, Shoji get up!" he said. Leaping over a small shrubbery, he was surprised when he didn't see Shoji, or any other part of the camp. "Wha- what's going on here?" he said, starting to tremble.

"So it can see through Gen-Jutsu," Ichuga said behind him.

"What did you say?" Yorimi said as he whirled around. "Where's Shoji?" he barked.

"I'm fine Yorimi," Shoji laughed as he stepped out from behind Ichuga.

"Yorimi," Ichuga called out, "your new training is starting today. We're going to be heading north to the mountains for a while. Once we're their, the thin air will be perfect for training. While we're on the move though, I'm going to tell you all I know about your Bloodline Limit, as well as work on your chakra control."

"Really? Wow. So what do you know about my eyes?" Yorimi asked.

"For now, all I'm going to tell you is that I only want you to have your Sharingan _on_ when I say so, or when you think you're in a dangerous situation."

"Wait, why do you want it off?" Yorimi asked.

"Because when it's on, the sheer amount of information going into your mind is staggering. It's very dangerous to keep it on because your brain won't have the time to process the dump of information, and that could very easily lead to insanity," Ichuga said matter-of-factly.

Yorimi could only stare blankly at his Sensai. Taking the silence as a cue to continue, Ichuga went on to say, "The only times I really want your Sharingan on is in the morning. Every day before heading out, I'll teach you a little about your Limit, and other things that all Shinobe have to learn anyway. Then I want it off until we stop training for the day. Once you go to bed, it should be off again. This gives your mind time to sort through all the information dumped into it while we're traveling, and while we're sleeping. Go it?"

"Yes Ichuga-Sensai. I understand."

"Good. Now lets be off. I'm going to hound both of you on our chakra reserves, so that means we're moving fast. Before we go, I want both of you to make as many Shadow Clones as you can, and race them the entire day. I don't think anyone's going to be seeing us, so go ahead and make as many as you can. Then follow me!" Ichuga said as he leapt off as the sun began to show itself over the horizon.

Yorimi and Shoji nodded to each other, and made their shadow clones. Yorimi managed twenty, while Shoji managed eight. The entire group was off in a hurry, desperate to catch up with Ichuga. The Sannin-gone-Missing-Nin was over a mile ahead of them, but easy to track because of the flatness of the plain. They were all heading due north anyway, so it wasn't hard to keep going on the right path.

Because of the frailty of the Shadow Clones, Yorimi and Shoji found themselves replacing them repeatedly as the hours drifted by. Both Uchihas were completely exhausted by midday, and found themselves coming to a halt when Shoji lost his footing on the ground, and missed making another leap. He fell into the grassy plain face-first, and Yorimi stopped to see what had happened to his brother.

"Crap… Shoji, are you alright?" he yelled.

"I'm… yeah, I'm fine," Shoji feebly called out, raising his head enough to show a frail smile. The young Uchiha was covered in sweat, and his clothes were badly torn. He was wearing an opaque colored vest on top of a skin-tight blue shirt, and below that he wore tan colored cargo-shorts. Shoji also had dark hair that went about an inch below his neck, and almost no baby fat on his body. He was too young to be rippling with muscle tissue, but Yorimi still thought he looked pretty cool for an eight-year-old.

"Alright then, you better get up. All your Clones exploded when you fell so you should build up some chakra before we move again. Better make it fast though; Ichuga-Sensei's probably getting mad at us because of our pace," Yorimi said with a hint of concern.

Twenty yards away, Ichuga sat behind an outcropping of rocks. He had been sitting there when his two new students came bolting through. At the last second, he had cast his Frozen Swamp Jutsu right under Shoji's foot, only allowing enough Chakra to flow to make a few cubic inches to be transformed. The effect was perfect though, and he was waiting for them to get moving again. Within a minute, the two were off again. Shoji had managed to make six Shadow Clones, and Yorimi had upped his number to twenty-five. He smiled when he noticed Yorimi's progress, and wasn't surprised that his brother was already feeling exhausted. He sighed when he realized you could only push one as young as him so hard. After the unforgiving sun started to drift a little further to the west, he'd stop them for the day. Ichuga wanted to test them under harsh conditions, and pushing them through the unending plains in this heat, with the occasional booby trap, and under constant strain from keeping Shadow Clones around was perfect.

Aside from that, he knew that if anyone was tracking them they'd realize that they were tracing about thirty people. While he was thinking about being tracked, he remembered all the violent encounters with Sound-Nin. He knew that there had been very bloody fighting between the countries east of Night Country, but their Hunter-Nin were never able to find out the situation in any of the countries. _No matter though,_ Ichuga thought to himself as he leapt out from behind his hiding place. _We'll find out soon enough_. With that, he made a frantic pace to catch up with the two Uchiha brothers, and used a cloning technique on a shuriken to prey on some of the Shadow Clones. _I wonder how I can do this before they notice,_ he thought.

Stopping to pick up the real Shuriken, he heard a rustling and a sudden tap on his shoulder. Surprised, he whirled around but his arm was suddenly caught by Yorimi's waiting hand.

"Boo!" Yorimi said with a laugh as he let go and jumped off again.

Ichuga smiled again when he realized he had been duped the whole time. Yorimi, it seemed was smarter than he thought. He must have been hanging back among his group of clones, spreading them out in some kind of formation so that he could monitor whatever was happening around him. Shoji though seemed to have just been charging along. So when he cast the Frozen Swamp Jutsu, another clone, or possibly the real Yorimi saw the ground suddenly change beneath Shoji's feet with his Sharingan. Realizing that having his eyes on meant he was disobeying his Sensei's orders, he then remembered that he also said, _in a dangerous situation_.

_The kid must have realized the danger when he saw me hanging back. If there was a threat, he still had the Shadow Clones ahead of him, and one was already helping Shoji. That was probably enough for him to think to turn it on_, he thought to himself. Then remembering Yorimi catching his arm in mid-swipe, he realized that Yorimi was deactivating it so he could see that he wasn't disobeying his Sensei.

"Yorimi, you're a smarter kid than I gave you credit for. This training trip might be more fun than I thought," he said as he used the Shuriken to knick his thumb. Stowing it away, he made some hand seals and summoned a small Puma.

_**Lord Ichuga, what a surprise. What's happening?**_ the small furry summon said.

"Hiya Koneko, just had a little job for you to do," he said as he pet the young Puma.

_**Oh? Sounds fun! What is it?**_ it said as it started to purr.

"Find the real Yorimi, and track him. Stay out of site of the rest of his Shadow Clones though. Don't worry, you'll only have to keep this up for an hour or so."

_**Just an hour? Alright! Will do Master Ichuga!**_ the young Puma said as it bounded off in a blur.

"I keep telling you guys, just call me Chief. Sheesh…" Ichuga said. Looking up into the sky, Ichuga realized that he had been out of Night Country for about a week now. This midday sun was the seventh he had seen since he was a child.

It's a little shorter than I was hoping, but it's still good. Ichuga-Sensei's small summon, Koneko is really just that, a kitten. I don't know Japanese at all, so I just found the word for kitten and thought it was fitting.

I'm showing that Yorimi's a good tactician in the field, but Shoji's still wet behind the ears. Also, the exercise I'm having them do is pretty decent for building up Chakra reserves, IMO. Heh, I can't wait for someone to actually review this 0.o

Pretty please? I'll give you a cookie! Haha


End file.
